Mary Sue
by ccookiezz
Summary: Mary Sue wakes up one day and is meets Percy and Annabeth *this definitely isn't a joke*
1. Part 1: what am i doing

i woke up to my alarm screeching and i threw it against the wall and it shattered into millions of preices but I didnt care bc I hated it

"Mary Sue!" my evil alcoholic step mom screeched at me.

"What?!" I yelled.

so then I flew out of bed and in to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. i started at my blue orbs as I pulled my long blonde hair in to a pony tail. everyone called me beautiful but I didnt think so. I'm not like other girls.

"MARRYYY SUEEEE!" my stupid step mom yells at me.

"WHAT?!" I yells

and than I used my wings to fly down the stairs and see my brother in the kitchen.

"little brother where's our alcoholic mother?" I say

"I don't know where our alcoholic mother is, little sister" he says

than our alcoholic mother stumbles in to the room. she's an alcoholic.

"get over here you brat or ill beat you" my alcoholic mom says.

so I flew over and she grabs my hair and dragged me over to the living room. I screams so loud she shatters in to millions of tiny persecs.

than I see to ppl attached to the couch. one was a boy with sea green orbs who was cute and the other was a girl with blond hair and grey eyeballs.

"were Annabeth and percy" the gurl named Annabeth says

"Have have to go with us" Percy says

so than I go with them.

**M.S.**

**Oh no what will happen. Stay tuned for chpt.2 that im totally writing because this is a very serious story. I did not write it as a joke.**

**lmfao have a good day y'all.**

**-cookie xoxo**


	2. Part 2: Ah, shit Here we go again

**Right, where am I? Oh, yeah,**

so we got in a car and started driving. im confusion?

"what is going on?!" i shriek and than burst in to tweets, my perfect wings shaking!. "i dont no whats going on?! ."

so than the blond turned and than tels me "ur gona b fine bro. We'll tell you what's going on later, okay?rite now we need to focus focus focus."

i nod an' fold me'ves wings. i look down an' realize that id cride so much that i created a pool.?!

":0" i say.

than the guy nods at the watttterrr and it disappears.!

"what?!" i says. i didnt know what was happening

so we drive 4 a while and reach a hill thing and start climbing up. than a bird that is on fire apears out of nowhere!

"Phenix!" percy yells

than a buunch of ppl come outta nowhere and start fighting it! what?!

i start flying away but the fire bird catched me and i scream!

ahhh! (that's me yelling)

then suddenly a buunch of wetar hits us out of nowhere. it was very sudden!, than the bird drops me but i catch myself with my wings.

once i reach the ground i colaps. someome is calling my name but i soon blacked out.

**M.S**

**oh no. what will happen next? **

_ReadingReader said:_

_Pretty hilarious, but there could be more spelling errors. If you're actually going to make a second chapter, I'd be down._

**I put a lot more spelling/grammar errors in pt.2 per your request. Orginally, i wasn't going to put any paragraph breaks but i couldn't bring myself to do it. It hurt too much to look at. I wasn't planning on making another chapter but bc of you, the only person who liked it (and who probably won't even see it), i figured why not. **

**have a good day y'all. **

**-cookie xoxo**


	3. Part 3: why are we still here?

**/sigh;**

**y'all**** asked for it...**

i woke 2 a loud crash and hear someone curse. i bounce off bed in exactly 2 seconds. that is rite. not 1 bUT TO SECONDS.

the person in front of me has mOchA orbs and short purple hair wearing all black!. they was an EMO?!

they looks up at me and b4 they can say anythang i grab their arm!,;

"WHERE AM I?!;;" i demands.

they smiles? and says, "Oh, you're at Camp-Half-Blood. You must be really tired. I heard you took a major blow to the head. Phoenix I heard? You should get some rest."

i frowned. they was weird. than i nods and flys over 2 a chare,.

"who r u?" i say as i de tangle my perfect strands of hair.

they sit's down next to me and the says "i'm Benjamin. you can call me Ben. i'm a son of apollo. what's your name?"

i frown. he was a verrryyy weird person. sun of apollo? ben ovr her wa was cray cray!.

i gave him a Pretty. Odd. look and says "my nam? tis mary sue. and wat do u mean "sun of appolllooo?!"

"Oh, the greek gods are real."

than i say "oh, ok. that makes perfect cents."

than a girl with bright red hair stumbles in and her eyeballs glowing.

**M.S**

**oh no. what will happen?**

_ReadingReader says:_

_You'd be surprised then. I'll be honest, and say I didn't expect to see it either, but here I am. And I appreciatie that._

**I don't know how you're reading this, but thanks for sticking around for this Epic Content™ lol**

_ShadowHeart175 says:_

_I love it, I need another chapter._

**:,) aww glad I'm making someone smile. **

**okay, I'm out. **

**-cookie xoxo**


	4. Part 4: a profacy!

"wings as brite as day. sword darker than nite. go 2 bring back what is lost and only one remain." the girl with blazing red hare says and the light dies from her eyes and she colapes in front off us.

"w-w-w-w-w-w-what was that?!" i yells in confusion. i felt so confused!?.

the girl w red hair had just apeared out of no were?

"only 1 remains...?" ben breathed. i look up at him as he got up and waleked ovr to the girl. he picked her up and sat her don bside moi. he gave her wetar and soon she woke up.

"wake up!" i said

the girl nods and sits up. "wat?!" she asked in surprised. than she sees me. "who are you?!"

"oh, she's a Mary Sue. but we don' no who her God parent is!" the son of appollo answers 4me. "and you said another profacy!."

i chuckle and flip my perfect hare 2 the side. i didn'f realy think it was pretty, tho.

"we sholder tel chrion!" the girl with bright red hare exlaims.

So we do! and we also ask abt who my God parent is.

"oh, Mary Sue is prt screech owl! that meens she is Hades girl." chiron said with a smile. chiron is a centur and is cool.

"oh, that dose make cents.." the girl with red har says.

"and as 4 the profacy..." chiron begins...

too be continues (dun dduuun duUUn!)

**M.S **

**oh, no. what will happen next. **

**special thanks to my mac n cheese.**

_ShadowHeart175 says: _

_I didn't think I would be reading a story like this, but here I am... Trying to make you force another chapter out sometime this month. _

**maybe i'll write again tmrw lol**

_ToLazy2LogIn says: _

_I waz on ege uv me saet. My orbs we're wid opeen. wfat coulee happan nest. Plz writ more_

**im hapey you liked it xoxo**

**me'ves is tired. g'night y'all **

**-cookie xoxo**


End file.
